


Tangled Up In You

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia has grown used to Misty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up In You

Cordelia has grown used to Misty by now, she knows, admits to herself, that she has got all tangled up in Misty and yet... and yet she loves her. She can't stop it and she doesn't want to. They started spending time together by tending to Cordelia's plants but it had soon become far more than that. Misty took her hand, drew her closer, guided her to where she needed to go and Cordelia didn't fight her. Misty smiles and moves to caress a hand over Cordelia's stomach, smiling as the other woman tenses then speaks. 

"Misty...?"

"Yeah 'Delia... it's me."

Cordelia instantly relaxes, the tight, tangled knot in her stomach untying slowly as Misty leant to kiss her.


End file.
